OS de Naruto
by Deamon13
Summary: Naruto n'a jamais eu de chance : son village le déteste... Os un peu triste et court mais vaut le coup d'être lu.


Bonjours moi c'est Deamon13 et j'aime faire des OS des manga que j'aime bien mais ils sont souvent triste désoler.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki n'avait jamais eu de chance :

Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents.

Il était l'hôte de Kyubi.

Il était amoureux d'une fille qui ne le regardait jamais…

Derrière ses sourires se cachais des larmes.

Le monde est parfois cruel envers les enfants.

* * *

PDV: Naruo

Je viens juste de rentrer de mission et de dire mon rapport a l'Okage Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les rues de Konoa vers 13h son vraiment animé moi qui rentre d'habitude de nuit sa change. Aujourd'hui je vais manger des ramen et après j'irais m'entrainer.

« - bonjours Naruto comme d'habitude ?

-Oui. »

Les ramen son vraiment délicieuse sa doit faire au moins un moi que j'en ne suis pas manger. Après avoir mangé je me dirige chez moi pour pauser mes affaires et faire la lessive. Je prends aussi une douche mes cheveux blond son sales.

J'ouvre l'armoire pour prendre des vêtements propre et je vois mes anciens vêtements orange. Je soupire pourquoi je portais des vêtements orange ca se remarque trop facilement rien ne vaux le noir pour les missions. Je sors de chez moi pour allez m'entrainer et je croise Iruka-sense.

« - Naruto bon anniversaire tu as 19 ans sa se fête.

-Merci Iruka-sense mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire, désoler.

-Ah ! Naruto l'Okage te demande.

-Je vais le voir.

Je me dirige vers son bureau. Je toque, il me dit d'entrer, j'entre.

« - Que puis-je pour vous Okage-sama.

-Naruto appelle moi Sauke comme les autres.

-...

-Bon anniversaire Naruto.

-...

-Tu dois allez au village du son on y a repérer un des laboratoires d'Orichimru c'est une mission de rend S tu seras seul.

-Bien Okage-sama.

Je me rends chez moi pour prendre mes affaires. Au bout d'un quart d'heure je suis près à partir.

Je passe la grande porte et commence à partir.

* * *

Le soir je me pause sous un arbre et crée trois clones. Un a cotée de moi pour me réveiller si un intrus arrive et les deux autres fond des rondes.

Le lendemain je me lève au premier rayon de soleil et je continu a courir.

Au bout de quelle que jours je repère le laboratoire et le détruit. Il y avait beaucoup de pièges. Mais le plus étrange c'était la jeune fille qui était enchainé. Elle avait de long cheveux noir qui lui arrivais au milieu du l'ai libérer et elle m'a regardé avec ses yeux vert et marron.

« - Qui est tu ?

-Velez m'excuser je m'appelle Santao Demoncia et je suis un démon. » Elle s'inclina et dit « vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je vous servirais jusqu'a la mort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lorsque qu'un démon est sauvé par un démon, un ange ou un humain il doit le servir jusqu'a la mort.

-Et bien moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki Santao.

-Appelez-moi San s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Je rentre à Konoa avec San.

Je ne fait plus mes mission seul je les fait maintenant avec San.

* * *

Aujourd'hui on rentre de mission.

On est pris en embuscade San se bat de toutes ses force et moi aussi.

On a fini par s'en sortir mais je suis trop gravement blesser et Kuruma ne peut plus rien pour moi. La douleur s'en va petit à petit. Je ferme les yeux.

Fin de PDV: Naruo

TVA: SAN

Naruto-sama est mort.

Je ramène son corps à Konoa. Mes larmes coules mais je doit accomplir ma promesse.

RETOUR FLASH BACK :

« - Si je meure où je voudrais qu'on laisse mon corps ?

-Moi je voudrais que tu le dépose entres les tombes de mes parent.

-Moi je souhaiterais qu'il soi dans une forêt.

-Tu me promets que si je meure tu le fera ?

-Bien je vous le promets.

FIN FLASH BACK :

J'arrive à Konoa et dépose son corps à cotes des tombes de ses parents. Je me relève mon corps commence à disparaitre. J'ai accomplie mon dernier ordre il est temps pour moi de mourir. Je lève et chante pour mon maitre décéder :

« - Humains, anges, démon et Dieux

Pleurez la mort de cet être malheureux

Qui a vécu toujours dans la souffrance

Il mérite mieux que cela je pence

Il retrouve …

J'ai complètement disparu alors c'est sa la mort …

A Konoa un enfant trouva le corps de Naruto il fut enterrer a couté de la tombes de ses parent.

Fin

* * *

Eh bien c'est fini. J'aime bien les commentaire alors n'hésitez pas.


End file.
